The Adventures of GB and Zev
by GBWhiteandZev
Summary: This story is still in progress but we do believe you will enjoy it.


The Adventures of G.B. and Zev

Cages

Okay. Giant cages on either side of me. I can see my old cage roomie in front of me, except she now had extra arms. "Keep walking!" yelled the woman who was walking me to a cage at the very end of the hall. I obeyed because I knew she had the greatest weapons on Earth to her disposal. A child in one of the cages kept running into the bars. "Got to get out of here. Got to get out of here." Was all he kept whispering. By now we had reached my cage. Or kennel. WHATEVER. It was a large size dog cage big enough for two, but I knew I was the only one who would be here. The woman shoved me in. "Now stay in there! And don't even try to attempt to escape! We have the 'dogs' trained on your scent." She grinned creepily and walked away. Oh Lord another one of those psychos. A few minutes later a man in a black jacket came and gave me a shot. "Sleep tight little freak." He said. I passed out before he even finished his sentence.

Meeting of the wings

The girl next to me was snoring lightly, as she tossed and turned. Could she be dreaming? That doesn't usually happen with that medicine. I crossed my legs, and tied my hair into a pony tail. Suddenly, that same man with the black jacket walked in. "Get up freak. No time to dawdle." He growled, walking over to my cage. He threw the cage door open, dragged me out by my hair, and the girl who was sleeping peacefully, shot up like a bullet. I stood up, and he harshly snagged my arm, pressing a long needle into my lower shoulder. "Ow, that hurts!" I said, slapping his wrist. "Why would I care what hurts you? After this, you won't feel pain." He growled. I pulled back forcefully. "Idiot." I whispered. "What did you just call me?!" He yelled, and then threw me onto the ground. "Yeah, that's right." I said quietly. I moved a little. "Big. Fat. Idiot!" I laughed. "Well, that's mean." The girl in the cage said. I looked over at her. "Hi. You new?" I asked. "Don't talk to other mutants, freak!" he kicked me in the stomach. I slid back and ran into other cages. I looked up at him. "I have a name, you know. And considering I've been here for lord knows how long, you should know it by now!" I said. "Oh, yeah? What's that?" he asked. "It's Zev." I snarled.

G.B. speaks

The fight unfolded quickly in front of me, between the girl in the cage next to me and the man in the black jacket. I had finally had enough of name calling when the girl said "Big. Fat. Idiot!" and LAUGHED! I finally piped up and said "Well that's not nice." She looked over at me and said "Hi. You new?" I didn't have time to answer before the man picked up the fight again. Geez. How violent are these people? In my old lab, people at least kept to themselves! I tried to look away from the fight but these people just didn't know when to quit! I turned the lock in the cage and silently opened the door. Nobody noticed because of how thick the fight was. The noise was too much. "E.N.O.U.G.H!" I screamed and the noise and fighting stopped. "CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST KEEP TO YOURSELVES?! YOU'D THINK YOU HAVE ENOUGH SENSE TO LET OTHER PEOPLE SLEEP!" When I was finally done snarling at them, the girl, Zev, spoke up. "Get back in the cage, if you know what's good for you." I just looked at her and sneered "I have been in a cage my whole life, now I will decide what's good for me! And at the moment, it's to SHUT THE TWO OF YOU UP!" The man in the black jacket had been standing there with his mouth open for the past 5 minutes, now finally got his act together and said "You…can talk! They said you couldn't!" he nearly passed out. "Yeah, yeah. I can talk. Now would you please act like you can't talk and LEAVE?" I growled "I'm tired and I just got transferred here from a long journey so if you'll excuse me I have to go lock myself in a cage again and sleep!" I stormed off and left the man and Zev standing there gaping while I locked myself in my cage again and passed out.

Zev talks back

The black jacket man shoved me into the cage. "You've been a real pain." He growled. "You too." I smiled brightly "Now, leave brother." I snarled. He scowled, and set his sight on the exit. Now's my chance. I've been working on a great joke. I smiled evilly. "Hey, brother? The hippo called. He wants his body back." I said. "Did you just call me fat?!" he yelled. "SHUT. UP!" the girl in the cage yelled. "I thought I called you fat earlier. Ah, well. These things… you will never know." I smiled. At the corner of my eye, I saw the girl in the cage next to me scowl at me. I looked over at her. "You got a problem, with me talking like that to my brother? He's a dork!" I laughed. The door slammed shut. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT THAT HIPPO?!" I yelled. "Shut up about the hippo, and let me sleep!" she sighed. "Hey, you've been sleeping for 7 hours, drama queen." I said. "What? I haven't been sleeping for 7 hours. What are you talking about?" she asked. "You fell asleep at 3. It is now, 10." I replied. "Well, I need sleep." She said. "Not beauty sleep." I said. I thought for a moment. "I have been working on a great escape plan." I said. The girl in the cage next to me turned, with wide eyes. "Okay, here's the plan."

G.B. and Zev Interact

The girl next to me is going to die if she doesn't pipe down! I was about to say something to her when the room wen silent and she turned to me and said "I have been working on a great escape plan." I turned to her wide eyed. "Okay, here's the plan." She said "Next time one of the guards opens the cage doors, we RUN!" "Wait. I didn't even say I wanted to hear the plan, let alone escape!" I said worried that she might be a bit of a under thinker. "We're in a living H.E. double toothpicks, and you don't want to escape?" Zev sounded like this was the biggest surprise in the world. "Well listen, I haven't exactly had time to try out my…w…w…wings…yet. And what about the ears and tail?" I said saddening because I knew I would never fit into society like everyone else. "What? You have wings, a tail and ears? I can't see them right now!" she said. "Yeah. I know. Why did you think I was here? Because I was human?" I asked sarcasm dripping off my words. "By the way, about your plan…It won't work. The guards won't open the cage doors. We have to open them ourselves."

Freedom!

The night struck, and the guards turned off the dim lights. Faint snores were heard in the girl's cage next to me. The last guard walked past the door into another room. I turned towards her cage, and lowered to a crouching position. "Hey, person, time to get up. We're gonna escape. So we can get outta this… place of demons." I said quietly. "Shut up and let me sleep." She growled. "No! We are not staying in here any longer! If I have to ditch you, I will!" I said above a light whisper. "Fine. Five more minutes…" "No! We are leaving, now!" I said. She slowly sat up, and rubbed her back. "Ugh. Another bossy type… and how can you sleep on that hard ground?" she yawned. "I can't. Now open your cage door." I growled, as I flipped the lock, and crawled out. "Anyways, what's your name?" I asked. She looked up at me, while crawling out of her cage. "It's G.B." she replied. I heard a crack, then a squeak. I turned that direction. "It's just a loose rat. Sheesh." She said. I sighed deeply. Then, walked up to the door, turned the door handle, and peeked my head out, looking both directions. No guards. I looked up to see only blank corners. No cameras. I looked behind me. G.B was behind me. "Are you gonna go?" she asked. "Yeah. Just making sure you were behind me." I said. I ran into the hallway, using silent, fast, swift steps. I ran out the door, bursting into cold fall air. I spread my brown wings, and was off into the air. I looked behind me. G.B. was still struggling to fly, but managed to flap, and stay up. "Where too?" She yelled over the wind. "Fly to the North!" I called "Up, up, and away!" and we climbed higher into the night.

Taste of Normal (Well…Mutant normal)

The feeling of flying is incredible, especially on sore wings. I looked to my left and Zev looked so peaceful with her hair blown behind her and her eyes closed. My dark cream wings stretched out 14 feet across either way of me. I put my face to the wind and closed my eyes for the first feel of freedom. "Hey G.B.?" Zev asked. "Yeah?" I said. "Have you ever felt so…free?" she asked sounding at ease. "Never in my life." I said opening my eyes. "The wind feels nice today. What day do you think today is?" she asked. "Maybe Saturday in September. I think." I said. I closed my eyes of a glided over an air rift. "It's amazing." I said. "What's amazing?" Zev asked. "Just the fact that normal people will never get to do this." I said and did a backflip loop in the air. "You're right, G.B." Zev said. I thought for a moment. "Why did they only give US wings?" I wondered. "It's not just us G.B. It's Alistair and Irene and a few others." Zev said sounding sad "Only Irene tried to escape a few years ago and they…they caught her. They took her to the 18th floor of the building." "But there is no 18th floor…" I said. "Exactly." Zev said and turned away. "Listen. Zev. I bet Irene's still here. She had wings didn't she?" I said starting to feel excited. "You're right. Because they can't take away wings…. I bet you're right!" She exclaimed "Maybe when we've gotten a plan to save everyone there, we can go back and look for her!'' "Of course!" I said and off in the distance a small patch off light was coming through the clouds. "Maybe there's a town ahead!" Zev called. "Toward the great barrier light?" I joked. "You got it!" Zev laughed "Up, up and away!" We flew towards the brightening light. "Hey Zev! We have to land somewhere away from the town to tuck in our wings!" I called. "Fine by me!" She called back "Descend!"

The Small Town of Nowhere

We landed a few yards from the town. G.B. got the fun of dive bomb practice on a few of the animals that we passed while descending. I looked toward the town. "Hey, G.B. I think I know this town." I said. "What town is it?" she asked. I spread my arms out wide "Welcome my dear friend, to The Small Town of Nowhere." I laughed and she started to giggle happily. "Nice one Zev." G.B. said as she started to walk towards the town. I jogged up behind her. "What do you think the people will be like to people like us?" I asked. "Just don't show them your, you know what's and we'll be fine." G.B. said as we walked into the town. "You too." I whispered. A few people were roaming about and didn't seem to see us. Should that have told us something? Alerted G.B.'s and I's senses? Apparently not. We walked into the town square and a few people turned their heads towards us out of curiosity. "Um, excuse us?" I said "Can someone here tell us what town this is and where a hotel with lots of food is?" Ok. So the last thing I said may not have been completely appropriate but listen, flying gives you one heck of an appetite! A woman stepped towards us. "I know a place where you can stay and there is plenty, plenty to eat!" she smiled "And, the name of this town is Agea. Meaning the town of The Forest." When she finished a girl about our age stepped out of the crowd. "Mom can they come to our house or do they have to stay at Uncle's smelly hotel?" asked the girl. "Piper they are going to stay at our house. Uncle has nothing to eat at his hotel anyway." The woman said, as she turned to us.

Piper, the daughter of the nice lady

They showed us around the small town, of Agea, and finally led us to their house. "Okay. Here we are." The woman said. The house was large, made of bricks, and had A LOT of nature. Perfect for hiding from psychos (Like our old friend, Phillip). She led us inside, and her daughter, followed behind us. Hopefully, she won't notice the wings. We all walked in and I admired the large house. It had tainted brick walls and was filled with energy. There was a small fireplace, and pictures of forests, landscapes and rivers filled with the colors of the sunset. I looked at G.B who was walking over to me. "Remember passing over that river?" I asked gesturing toward the picture filled with blues and purples. "Yeah. I can't forget it." She replied. "Can't forget what?" Piper asked walking toward us. "We passed over this in a plane." I said nervously. "Hide the nerve." G.B whispered nudging my forearm. "Yeah, we were on a field trip to… Philadelphia." G.B said. "You don't even pass that river going to Philadelphia. That's the Nile River." Piper said crossing her arms. "Oh… Well I forget." G.B said quietly. Suddenly there was a delicious scent in the air. "What's that smell?" I asked. "Food!"

Foods rival

We sat down at the table with the now undeniable scent, that that was steak. I picked up a fork and looked at Zev. She was already half way through her steak. Her green beans were already gone. I looked at the juicy steak that sat on my plate, just waiting for me to eat it. I jabbed the fork into the steak, and started cutting it up with the steak knife next to the plate. My stomach growled. I took the first bite, and the flavor of my steak slowly melted in my mouth. Herbs. Pepper. Salt. And, meat. The best natural meat in the world, cooked to a medium rare. "This is the best meat I had ever had." I said with a mouth full. "Why thank you. We forgot to tell you our names. I'm Lizzy, and this is my daughter. Piper." The woman said, gesturing to the girl about our age. "Hi." Piper said, waving pathetically. "I'm G.B." I said shaking Piper's hand. "I'm Zev." Zev said, waving like an idiot. The idiot that she can be is out of this world. Sometimes at night, she doesn't even make sense. "There's spiders out to get me! They want me to dance!" Or, "Hey, I think we should totally go to the beach right now." In winter. "Do you have a bedroom or somewhere Zev can lie down? When she gets tired she doesn't make sense." I said. "Yes. She can stay on the couch and G.B. you can have the futon." Piper said "And your right, she is really confusing me right now." While Piper had been talking, Zev had been babbling off about why bunnies need to stop global warming. The bunnies are apparently spraying too much poison into the air and killing the polar bear butterflies. "Zev, honey, please come back to us. We have somewhere to sleep." I said. Zev got up and looked at me in a strange almost creepy way. "Are you okay? You just went really quiet." I said. "Well, people don't plan murders out loud, do they?" Zev replied and earned a scared glance from Piper. Thank goodness Ms. Lizzy wasn't in the room right now or we would be dragged to the funny farm very, very quickly. "Zev! No murdering in polite company please!" I said. Zev started to laugh like a serial killer. Then she started to pet the walls. "Oh my gurd this is so fluffy…." She murmured. "Zev… please come with me so you can get some sleep." I said. Zev took a step toward me and passed out. I took her by the legs and dragged her into the living room. Ms. Lizzy walked in. "IS SHE DEAD?" she asked with wide eyes. "No oh no. Nothing like that. She's just exhausted herself and fainted." I replied and Ms. Lizzy's eyes went to their normal size again. Zev woke up again for a moment. "Where's my sexy cinder block?" She asked in a daze. "Your sexy cinder block is in the ditch." I replied. She widened her eyes. "Well we must go get that sexy cinder block." She said starting to fall asleep. "Goodnight Zev." I said and dragged her onto the couch and tucked her in. "It's the first night we won't be sleeping right next to each other in captivity." I said and felt a tear slide down my cheek at the thought of freedom with my best friend by my side. Piper came over and took my hand. "Come on. Dessert is on the table and someone has to eat enough for Zev." Piper said. "Yeah I know." I said and we started to walk towards the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be." Piper murmured. She walked toward the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "I don't know. Let's find out." Piper replied. She opened the door and leaning against the door frame was a boy about my height (5'4") with dark brown eyes and black spiky hair. My breath was taken away right there. "Who are you?" asked Piper. "I do believe the girl behind you knows that answer." The guy replied. I stared at him biting my lip to keep from crying out with joy. "Tristan! I didn't think you would find me!" I said and ran to hug him. He spread his arms and squeezed me till both of us had lost our breath from being squeezed. He pulled back and looked at me till I think my face was now the wallpaper in his head. "I missed you so much!" I cried. "How do you think I felt?" he said and leaned down and rested his head against mine. "How did you find me?" I asked. "Wait. The better question is how did you get out to find me?" I asked. "Well the security is down because some bad little girls got out of the lab in Feldheim, Germany." He said as he pushed on my nose. "That's how I got out of there. But how I found you wasn't as easy, except I know Zev because of chance meeting. I told her I knew you and asked where you were going to after you two escaped. She told me somewhere around here. And besides I saw you in the town square." He smiled. "Your just so pretty, Gebes." He said and I melted. He turned to Piper. "Can I come in please? It's a little hot out here." He said. Piper turned to me. "Is he safe?" She asked concerned. "Yeah, he's definitely the safest person here, considering Zev was planning a murder." I said and Tristan walked in. I turned around and saw Zev coming toward us. "G.B.! The bunnies are making global warming worse!" She cried. "Zev, sweetie, you remember Tristan right?" I asked and she walked up to him and looked him up and down. "Nope. Never seen this bunny in my life." She replied. "Did something happen to her?" He asked. "Yeah they messed up her brain when they inserted the stuff that gave her wings. So now when she's really tired, she gets like this." Behind me Zev started talking and I vaguely heard her asking Tristan to ask the bunnies to stop global warming.


End file.
